Wild omegas
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Flynn meets a girl who is from a pack full of crazy omegas but this pack holds a terrible secret. Incest lemon featured
1. Chapter 1

Nimrod was patrolling the territory with Kate until Flynn and Hunter ran up to them frantically although Hunter was calm "Nimrod help help!" Nimrod looked concerned as did Kate "Flynn what's wrong?"

After she said that Anais ran over worried Flynn tried to speak but Hunter interrupted "I got this little brother...Flynn here has a girlfriend." Anais looked at Hunter confused "that's the emergency?"

"No it's what the girl looks like that has him freaked out."Hunter stated "Well what does she look like?"Kate asked interested

**One moment later**

The group was staring at princess talking to a young female wolf that looked disturbingly identical to princess only her fur was a lighter brown. "Ok..who's she and why does she look like mom?"anais said creeped out "Her name is Lindsey,i met her an hour ago she wants to date me!"

Kate still had a hard time understanding

"I don't understand what's the issue she only wants to.." "Kate she looks like my mom i can't date someone that looks like my mom it's wrong."

"Ok Marshall looks like me but graphite doesn't care she was an omega I was an alpha she doesn't act like me i don't act like her." Flynn was about to respond when Anais and Nimrod were walking over to her.

"Hello Lindsey,I'm Anais Flynn sister."Anais said "Hello,you know your brother is really adorable."Lindsey said giggled anais laughed "Yes he is,Aren't you cutie?"Anais teased Flynn who walked up to her and glared at her.

"You know I've never seen you around the pack and i know every single one of my pack members."Hunter said walking up to her followed by Nimrod and Kate.

Lindsey chuckled nervously "Yeah I'm not from here I'm actually from a gigantic pack of Omegas,We're called the Wild Omega's." Every one looked at her confused "Here allow me to show you."

**3 hours later**

After a long walk Lindsey led the group to a large field with a lake that was 10 feet deep and a cliff and noticed that a very large number of Omega wolves were Playing,Dancing and having every category of fun.

"Whoa."Flynn mumbled "yep this is my home where omegas can live wild."

Kate looked to see some male Omegas checking her out and she just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Yeah omegas here are crazy as fuck,But we treat each other like family most of the time and we really know how to have fun,the downside is that most wolves take things a little too far,Pregnancies,Serious injuries and relationship ending Problems ugh it's nerve racking."Lindsey explained shaking her head.

Lindsey took a deep breath then spoke again "Above all everyone here is friendly."

Hunter looked around there were female wolves playing having fun "Lot of hot girls here." Lindsey chuckled "let me be the first to tell ya the girls here are the Biggest sluts ever,They'll fuck anything with a heartbeat married or not."

"Note to self:do not tell Humphrey about this place." Kate's ears perked up as a female voice yelled for her attention she looked to see a blonde furred female wolf that looked a little younger than she was mooning her then she laughed as he turned around and got high fives Lindsey groaned in annoyance "That's Sadie, she's the most popular around here and the most sluttiest."

Sadie walked up to them and eyed Kate and her group and Lindsey then Flynn "Now who's this cutie Lindsey?" Lindsey step in between them "My boyfriend." Flynn looked at her in surprise.

Sadie giggled "Not for long hey baby when you decide you wanna fuck a real female come find me." Anais stepped forward "Thanks but he's perfectly fine with her."

Sadie stared down Anais who was the same height as her "And who are you?" "I'm his sister." Sadie raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah?" She then glanced at Hunter and Nimrod "Let me guess They're your brothers too?"

Anais nodded "Hmmm, muscular alphas...i never mated with alphas before i guess you 2 will be the first."Sadie said Seductively.

Anais chuckled "I'd rather not have them fuck you,I wouldn't want them to Catch diseases or the plague or whatever you have."

Sadie frowned at her "Are you trying to start something little girl?" Anais grinned "Yeah i see nothing appealing about you.

Sadie turned around to showed her her ass Anais only chuckled "All i see is a pancake." Sadie quickly turned around and glared at her causing Kate to step in "Oh Anais you're extremely funny now hush."

Sadie looked at kate interested "And who are you?" "I'm Kate former leader of the western pack." Sadie pondered "Kate...kate...why does that name sound familiar...it'll come to me."

Lindsey chuckled "it was nice seeing you Sadie goodbye." Sadie smiled mockingly then left. Lindsey sighed then Anais shook her head "well she's charming."Hunter said Sarcastically "not exactly."Lindsey mumbled.

"Um Kate quick question...does that wolf look familiar to you?"Hunter asked pointing towards a tree which had a grey furred male wolf laying against it and Sadie's face was between the wolf's legs.

Kate focused on the male wolf and agreed he does look familiar then kate gasped in horror as the realization hit her " That's Runt!" Kate stomped over to them. Sadie was bobbing her head then she felt herself being yanked back hard by her tail.

"Hey what the?!"Sadie exclaimed in anger "Runt!"Kate yelled scaring a suprised runt "Mom what are you doing here?!"

"I'm supposed to ask you that!,how long have you been here?!"Kate asked runt gulped "A..month." "A month?!"Kate exclaimed Sadie stood up glaring at Kate then Lindsey stepped in "This might be a wrong question to ask but how many females did you mate with here?" Runt pondered "A lot..like 20." "They always go after the new members."Lindsey said Kate was completely shocked "Mom i had fun here,no one harmed me."

"Yeah Kate we always treat our members here like family,And besides how is this any different than what you did?"Sadie asked kate looked at her with a questionable scowl "Excuse me?" "Ass shaking show,United pack orgy,cheating on your mate with various males?"Sadie said. Kate glared at runt with anger "You told her?" "He told us everything,i have to say kate as an alpha you have a wild side."

Kate laughed scornfully "My husband brings that out sometimes." Then Kate stared at runt with a angry look "You...are coming home..right now." Runt gulped then stood his ground "No." Everyone gasped as kate raised an eyebrow "What did you say?" "I'm staying mom i like it here."

Kate frowned "Welp you heard him kate he's staying."Sadie chuckled "If you say one more word I'll tear you in half."Kate snarled "runt already did that."Sadie sneered Kate growled "you are literally begging me to take you down." Sadie cackled then stopped as Anais stepped close to her face eyeing her down "Flynn baby come get your sister before i hurt her."Sadie said aggressively Flynn was about to walk over but Anais spoke "Stay right there Flynn."

Silence filled the air "We want nothing but peace here you are the aggressors i think you should leave."Sadie said "Fine we will."Kate snapped going to grab runt but Sadie blocked her.

"Runt stays as does Flynn."Sadie said with athority kate growled "You are not taking my son,Or her brother." Sadie giggled "Flynn wants to stay don't you baby?"

Flynn didn't know what it was but after hearing that question his entire body went numb like he was going into some trance then he stepped forward "Yes." Kate and Anais looked at him in shock then the omegas started to shoo kate,Anais,Hunter and Nimrod away. "Don't worry kate we'll take real good care of them,they're in safe hands."

Kate glared at Sadie with hatred as she walked out "Trust me."Sadie said as her eyes turned red and slit pupls for a second and turned back to normal causing kate extreme alarm then she looked towards Lindsey who slinked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and the gang went back to the Sawtooth pack and told princess and flint what happened "What?!,And you just left them there?!"Princess exclaimed. "We didn't have a choice everyone was pushing us."Hunter explained.

"And there's something else Sadie's eye they turned red...she's not a normal wolf none of them are!"kate said just then Emerald walked up them Kate completely forgot he was here.

"Did you say Sadie?" "Yeah why?"

"I've seen glimpses of Sadie throughout our history and you're righ kate she's not a normal wolf...she's a legendary succubus Wolf her true form is much more hideous she came here from the depths of hell by Cerberus, her main purpose here was to mate 24/7 and she likes it a lot the wild pack of which you speak was originally a normal pack of Omegas until."

"Sadie came to earth with her lust."Anais finished.

"She took over the pack made it her personal Kingdom for over a thousand years." "Ok so how dangerous is Sadie?"Princess asked "she has the power to seduce anyone however she chooses both male and Female though she prefers males,and she has the power to turn any male into a monster like her through a ritual that can only be Preformed during mating season."

"What is it?"Kate asked "It's called the ritual of Horny,basically the male pounds Sadie nonstop for 2 hours and he'll transform the same thing for a female if the male is transformed."

"Mating season is only a month away we gotta save Runt and Flynn."Hunter said

"I don't get it If she has a whole pack full of wolves to satisfy her why does she need Flynn or runt?"Anais asked "Pack expansion,to her mating with the same wolves over and over will get boring so she has a door to door sales woman to persuade wolves to join."Emerald said.

"Lindsey."Kate growled as she remembered seeing her slither away, then she started walking back "Kate where are you going?"Princess asked "to get our sons back."Kate responded not looking back

"Kate wait you stand no chance Sadie is much stronger than you and besides one hypnotic suggestion from any of the males there and you'll be at their mercy...but there might be away to end the nightmare."Emerald said with hope.

Kate walked back interested "we killed sadie without her the entire pack will turn back to normal and Runt and Flynn will be saved"Emerald stated "I would give anything to kill her but I'm not exactly welcomed there anymore."

"No not you kate someone with a will of titanium has to do it."Emerald stated everyone pondered the Kate went wide eyed.

**Later**

Kate was standing in front of Isaac telling him the whole situation "So will you help us?" Isaac said nothing for a full second before nodding.

**Meanwhile**

Lindsey was walking towards a very large cave where Sadie resides she entered the cave and saw a black furred wolf like monster with a skull face and red eyes "how is our new member enjoying his stay here?"

Lindsey smiled evily "He's fitting right in Sadie."

Meanwhile Flynn was making out with a female wolf while Another was rubbing his stomach.

Sadie cackled evily "thank you for bringing them to me." then a male wolf came in "Sadie we have a new arrival!" Sadie turned back to her normal wolf form "Ooh who is it?"Sadie asked walking out "Don't know he demands to speak to the leader."

Sadie walked towards a crowd surrounding Isaac and she approached him eyeing him down "Well hello there."Sadie said seductively Isaac stared at her emotionless "Are you the leader of this pack?" Sadie giggled "Why yes i am."

"To my understanding you have 2 wolves that don't belong Runt and Flynn,i demand you give them back."Isaac commanded.

Sadie gritted her teeth "Kate sent you...Runt and Flynn are happy here you can be too." "I'm happy with my own pack that i lead now give them back."Isaac said more firmly.

"Honey come on let them stay."Sadie begged with a sly smile Isaac just stared at her with a cold expression "Now please."

Sadie was getting a little annoyed "ok who do you think you are coming to my pack telling me what to do?!" "Someone who doesn't have time for nonsense now give me back my friends."Isaac said in a calm firm tone.

Sadie snarled her eyes turning red soon The crowd of wolves eyes turned red as they growled "You're lucky I'm a lover not a fighter otherwise i would've maimed Kate and that bitch long ago now like i said before Runt and Flynn are happy here and are staying and soon you'll Come to their way of Thinking with a little private time with me AAAHHCK!"

Sadie exclaimed in agony as Isaac as quick as a lightning bolt sliced Sadie's throat she gagged as blood gushed out "F..uck."Sadie groaned then she bursted to ash and faded away soon the whole pack followed suit bunch by bunch they all faded including Lindsey who was making out with Flynn.

Kate,Princess,Anais,Hunter,Nimrod and Emerald ran up to Isaac watching they last wolves faded Kate looked at emerald in confusion "I thought you said the pack would return to normal?" Emerald shrugged "Huh guess i was wrong about that."Kate rolled her eyes then ran over to runt and Flynn.

Flynn was kissing the air while runt was jacking off "Runt Flynn it's over Sadie's gone."Kate said shaking them but it wasn't working they was still under a trance Anais slapped them but is still wouldn't work.

"Emerald how do we snap them out of it?!"Anais asked frantically emerald stammered then Isaac stepped forward "I do I've brushed up on my knowledge of Succubus wolves,the only way to snap a victim out of a trance from a succubus wolf is to exhaust shock them by Mating with a family member,Right now they're blind with horniness they'll hump anything so we'll give them something to hump let them Exert themselves to he point that their vision becomes clear and the realization that they're mating with their mother or sibiling with shock them back to reality."

Everyone paused taking what Isaac was saying all in Kate sighed rubbing her head "looks like I'm gonna have to take one for the team." Princess stared at Flynn with a blank expression "I love Flynn with all my heart...but I am not mating with him."

"I'll do it."Anais said oddly enthusiastically everyone looked at her weirdly then her and Kate began to walked up preparing to do the unthinkable.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate and Anais walked up to Runt and Flynn "So..should we play it Normally?"Anais asked "No just follow my lead."Kate responded

"Oh boys."Kate called In a sing songy voice Flynn and Runt looked at them dreamily "No need to do all that we're here for you."Kate said seductively. Anais looked at Flynn Hungrily "Mmm Flynn you are sooo adorable come this way."Anais said walking backwards with Flynn following her.

Kate looked at runt seductively "you and i can remain here and have fun."Then she started to make out with runt Runt had his eye's close but Kate's were wide open in disgust "Oh fenrir I'm kissing runt...my own son...ugh!"Kate shouted in her head.

Anais was making out with Flynn about 10 feet from kate and Runt. Anais and Flynn's tongues battled "stay calm it's only for your little brother's well being."Anais said in her head then she pulled away as did kate. Then they both turned around and presented themselves "Fuck me until you're exhausted."Kate and Anais said in unison.

Runt and Flynn mounted them and began thrusting fast and hard. Anais bit her lip as she clawed the ground "Ahh yess your doing great don't stop."Kate moaned. Then suddenly Out of nowhere Flynn slapped Anais ass causing her eyes to widen and kate looked towards her direction in confusion then shook her head and looked forward. Anais looked at him in anger "Why you little...uh i mean yeah spank me I've been a bad girl."Anais said Flynn spanked her ass a few more times Anais held back a Growl "Ooh when this is all over I'll spank you!"Anais vowed in her head.

Runt started to pick up extreme speed causing kate to go limp she rested her head on the ground Anais just hung her head.

Flynn was thrusting harder than runt was he was grunting and growling then with one final hard thrust her arched his back and lifted his head to the sky as Anais felt his cum spray into her as she lifted her head up with her eyes crossed and her asscheeks clenched and she groaned in pleasure.

Runt thrusted one last time Kate gripped the grass as she felt runt's load enter her then everyone was panting heavily. Flynn then studied the wolf in front of him in confusion then then next word made Anais almost squeal in joy "Anais?"Flynn asked Anais's eyes darted left and right then She slowly turned her head to face him and smiled Sheepishly.

Runt looked at the wolf in front of him then gasped in horror "Mom...ahhh?!"runt screamed pulling out of her Flynn did the same thing "Anais what are you doing?!" "Having a good time with my little brother."Anais said bluntly runt stared at Kate who stood up "Oh fenrir i bang my mom...ahhh!"Runt screamed as he ran away with Flynn following. Anais stood next to kate "They're back."

**The next day**

Runt and Flynn were sitting in a den in the Eternal pack with Kate and Anais telling them why they were mating. "Thanks for saving us."Runt said meekly "I'm not gonna lie Flynn but mating with you...I...enjoyed it."Anais blushed embarrassed Flynn looked away ashamed Kate looked at them "Runt Flynn you two are to join the Eternal pack with us you can't be trusted on you own no arguing." Runt and Flynn nodded "Now get in the lake of youth." Runt and Flynn walked out but not before Anais slapped Flynn's ass "That's for spanking me."Anais hissed causing Flynn to run kate looked at Anais "Did you enjoy that?" "Slightly."


End file.
